


Liar

by lynisqueen



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: ALL THE GOOD STUFF, Angst, Bad Ending, F/M, Fights, i can't write long stuff for asagao, its a drabble sorry, looking through my google docs just made me sad i used to be edgy, no happy ending, whoops, wow i write a lot of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 07:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14929673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynisqueen/pseuds/lynisqueen
Summary: Hana didn't mean to, it really was an accident.





	Liar

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in half an hour it's probably not good, but eh, i'm just kind of happy to have the time time to write again :> also this is a drabbel, so sorry if you expected a long fic

Hana and Shane sat beside each other in silence. Fighting over yet another stupid thing. Jirard tried his best to intervene, but ultimately gave up and retreated to Jared and Satch’s room. Hana had accidently knocked a jar of water over the painting that Shane was working on. Shane was seething with anger. Jirard swore he almost saw smoke coming out of his ears.

 

“It’s just a painting, Shane. I’m sorry!” Hana cried in exasperation. Shane’s head cracked in her direction, looking at her with a harsh glare.

 

“‘Just a painting’, huh? That painting was for my final exam this year, it was 50% of my grade. It’s ruined all because you’re careless.” Shane’s words filled Hana with guilt. She had no idea it was that important.

 

“Well, Shane, I’m sorry but it happened! You’re just going to have to start it again!” Hana glared right back, despite her conscience screaming at her to back down.

 

“Don’t you care at all!?” He stood up but continued to stare her down.

 

“Of course I care, but I can’t do anything about it now, can I !?” Hana stood up as well. It was at this moment Hana really realised just how short she is, only reaching Shane’s torso.

 

“I should have fucking known. You’re all the same. Girls with pink hair are nothing but a curse to today’s society.” Shane gritted out, but then froze.

 

“I… what? Are you- are you serious!?” Hana was angry now. She had thought he worked through this. This stupid hatred or phobia of girls with pink hair. It was clearly something that slipped out, no meant for her ears, by the way he froze immediately.

 

“You told me you didn’t care anymore. You told me you were growing to like my hair. You told me you weren’t scared of me anymore. You… You lied to me, Shane.” Hana looked at him, her expression going blank in attempt to hide her upset.

 

“Wait, Hana, no. I didn’t mean it, I swear.” He grasped her hands, almost pleading her for her stay and forget what he said.

 

“No, no, no. Shane, you lied to me. All this time, you were lying to me. Our relationship? I thought it was built on trust!” She wrenched her hands from his grasp. She began walking to the door, grabbing her Normal Boots jacket. It was taken from her by long, slender fingers

 

“Hana, please. Hear me out.” Shane looked like he was about to cry himself.

 

“Come talk to me when you’ve gotten over yourself and learned to trust me again.” She seethed, ripping her jacket out of his hands and putting it on herself. She gave him one last glare before opening the door, leaving and slamming it behind her.


End file.
